


24 Mistletoe

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Fluff, Hospitalization, M/M, Poisoning, Under the influence of medication confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the typical mistletoe story.  Dean and Castiel play truth or dare and it does not end like Dean had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Mistletoe

Castiel mumbled in Enochian as he drove the impala down the damp dark streets.  He floored it as he ran a red light.  He barely slowed down enough to take the turn.  He glanced in the mirror and saw Sam with Dean’s head cradled in his lap and tears ran down his eyes.

“Faster dammit Cas,” Sam shouted.

“I’m going as fast as I can in these icy conditions.  We are almost there.  I’m sorry I do not have enough grace.”

“Just shut up and get us to the hospital,” Sam glowered at him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

Castiel pulled in front the emergency room and slid along the ice into the emergency drop off driveway.  Castiel rushed into the hospital.

“I have a poisoned person.  Please hurry.”

The nurses rushed to the car and got Dean on a gurney inside with Sam by his side.  Castiel did not understand the flurry of words the nurses told Sam after he had explained what had happened.  Castiel went numbly back and got in the impala and parked it in the parking deck.  He made sure she was locked up before he went back in.  Castiel sighed as he wished, for the millionth time, he had his wings.  He had to walk the halls to find Sam since they were both still hidden from the angels.

Sam paced the hall in front of the room where the curtains had been closed.  His hand was fisted in his own hair as he mumbled to himself.  He looked up as Castiel stopped in front of him.  Sam rolls his eyes and lets out a long shaky exhale.

“Cas I’m sorry.  I know you didn’t know any better.  I’m sorry I yelled at you.  Dean isn’t the smartest when he’s drunk.  Don’t ever play games with him when he’s drunk.”

“Yes I understand.”

They waited and waited and still there was no word.  Sam was on his second cup of coffee when the doctor entered the waiting area.  Sam stood and Castiel watched from his chair.

“Which one of you is the husband?”

“Excuse me?” Sam frowned.

“He’s asking for his husband, Cas,” the doctor tried to clarify.

“But I’m his brother,” Sam shouted.

“Then that means you’re Cas,” the doctor turned to Castiel, “he wants to see you.”

“Oh,” Castiel’s eyes shifted from the doctor to Sam and back.

Sam crossed his arms but did not bother to correct the doctor to who Castiel was.

Castiel followed the doctor back.

“We had to pump his stomach and he’s hooked up to an IV and oxygen.  It’s going to take him a few days to recover but he’ll live.  We had to medicate him to ease the pain from the force vomiting.  He’ll be a little out of it. The first thing he said when he woke up was he wanted you.  You two must really be in love for him to ask for you over his brother,” the doctor smiled.

“Uh yes.  I do love him with all of my heart and capacity to do so.”

The doctor stopped outside a private room and gestured for Castiel to enter.  Castiel took his time as he walked through the door. 

“Dean,” Castiel said softly as he walked over to the bed.

“Cas baby,” Dean giggled as he reached out for him, “’s not your fault.  We didn’t know.”

“You told them I,” Castiel closed his eyes for a moment, “that I was your husband.”

“Will you be?  I mean it Cas.  I want you to be my everything.  You are all that I need,” Dean’s face went serious, “I want you to be mine.  I love you.  When I told you that I needed you I was serious.  I need you because I love you.  I love you so much.”

“Dean I think the medicine has affected your thoughts.”

“Yes.  It has made me see the truths,” Dean’s speech slurred as he reached out for Castiel, “c’mere.  I love you so much.”

“Dean I wish that what you were saying was real.  I do care for you.  More than I can say.  I did not understand love until I was human.  I love you,” Castiel took his hand.

“Awesome,” Dean pulled Castiel to him and gave him a sloppy kiss.

“Dean,” Castiel smiled as he pulled back.

“Gonna sleep but you better fuckin’ be here when I wake up,” Dean mumbled as his eyes slowly shut.

Castiel stroked Dean’s hair as he drifted off to sleep.  Castiel watched Dean sleep for a few minutes before he returned to Sam.

“He is sleeping.  They have him medicated.  The doctor says he is going to be okay.”

“Husband?” Sam smirked, “what did he say?”

“I would rather not repeat what was said in the room,” Castiel looked down at the floor and hoped the heat he felt was not visible.

“I see,” Sam chuckled, “so truth or dare huh?”

“Yes,” Castiel sat down across from Sam.

“Why was there mistletoe?”

“Dean said I would find out later.  That it was part of Christmas tradition.  We did not get that far.  He asked a truth of me and I answered. It was my turn so I dared him to eat the berries on the mistletoe.  It was only after that we realized the berries were poisonous,” Castiel pressed his lips together.

“Never let Dean talk you into anything while he’s drunk.  I’m gonna go get something to eat.  You stay here with hubby,” Sam patted him on the shoulder as he left.

“Yes of course.”

<<<>>> 

Dean felt like there was cotton in his mouth.  His head felt like a cement truck on mix high.  His eyes were tacky and he realized there were tubes up his nose and an IV in his arm.  Dean smacked his lips and swiped his tongue over the roof of his mouth.  He sniffed and knew that the sterile smell meant he was in a hospital.  The last thing he remembered was Castiel’s wide eyes as he rushed over to him.  Dean had clutched his throat and fell over.  Dean was about to reach for the nurses call button when he saw Castiel in the chair next to his bed sleep with his trench coat tucked around him.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice was hoarse.

Dean’s eyes hit the water pitcher on the table.  He hit the button on the bed and lifted the back of the bed and reached out for the pitcher and poured himself some water.  He took a few easy sips and placed the cup down.

“Cas.”

Castiel sat up and blinked as he looked over to the bed.  His lips turned up slightly and he got up. 

“Hello Dean.”

“Dude.  What happened?” Dean asked groggily.

“We found out that mistletoe is poisonous and should not be eaten.  No more truth or dare if you have had half a bottle of whiskey.  I got Sam and I drove you here,” Castiel placed a hand on the railing.

“Oh that’s what happened.  Why did I want to play truth or dare?”

“You had something that I think you wanted to tell me but did not have the courage,” Castiel looked down then back up.

“Hm.”

“Do you remember last night after they saved you?  What you said to me?” Castiel whispered.

“No.  I remember passing out and waking up just now.  You were sleep and I’ve never seen you sleep.”

“I was communing with Heaven.  I was asking for an angel to be on standby just in case.  I was not sure the doctor’s prognosis was reliable.  I wanted to have a plan B.”

“Oh okay then.  So what did I say?”

“If you do not remember then it was not important.  I will let Sam know that you are alright.”

“Cas,” Dean placed his hand over Castiel’s, “thanks for getting me here safe and having a plan B,” he smiled up at him.

“Yes of course.”

Castiel resisted the urge to kiss his hand and left the room to get Sam.

Sam entered with a huge grin and a knowing look in his eyes.  Dean frowned immediately.

“What?”

“Oh nothing hubby,” Sam laughed.

“What?” Dean’s frown deepened and his brow creased.

“Oh you don’t remember and Cas didn’t tell you?”

“Sam tell me what?”

“Oh this is perfect.  Last night when we got you here you were out of it.  They had to pump your stomach and stuff.  When you finally regained consciousness you didn’t ask for your brother.  You asked for Cas, your husband,” Sam tucked his thumbs in his belt loops and rocked back on his heels.

“I did what?” Dean stared at Sam unbelieving.

“Yup and I’m pretty sure you confessed your love to Cas while he was in here with you.  He won’t tell me what you said to him but by the blushing I know that had to be it.  It’s taken you nearly six years but you finally admitted how you feel.”

“No.  No.  Nuh uh.  I would never say something like that,” Dean’s mouth felt dry again and grabbed the cup of water.

“Dean you love him and that’s alright.  You’ve told him and you can’t just take it back.  No wonder he was back all stone faced when he came to get me.”

“I--”

“Don’t try it,” Sam put a hand up, “he loves you too.  I think that’s why the mistletoe was there.  You were trying to get him under it to kiss and that backfired once you had too much to drink.”

“Fuck.  What’s wrong with me?” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m glad you’re doing well.  I’m gonna head back to the motel and get some sleep.  I’ll send Cas to watch over you,” Sam hugged him and left the room.

Cas returned and sat down in the chair but never looked at Dean.

“Don’t be so stoic.  So I hear I called you my husband last night.  And,” Dean licked his lips, “and told you that I, uh, that I love you.”

“Yes Dean you said those things.  It was the medication.  You were not in your right mind.”

“But it _is_ the truth.  I do uh, ya know, love you and stuff.”

Castiel turned to him.  He narrowed his eyes watched Dean for a long few moments before he stood and walked to the bed.  His hands were clinched and he stood still as he leaned into Dean.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked just inches away from his mouth.

“Yeah,” Dean whispered and tilted his head so his lips brushed Castiel’s.

Castiel kissed him then stepped back.

“Very well.  I love you too.  I am glad that we could get that out there.  Once you are well we can move into a romantic relationship.  Will you be requiring candy and flowers?”

“More like whiskey and cheeseburgers,” Dean laughed nervously.

“I will make note of it.  I am glad that you can be honest.  I have cared for you for some time.  I hope that we can go far in our new relationship,” Castiel took his seat.

“Cas don’t be so methodical.  Just relax and we’ll take it one day at a time.  Plus I expect a better kiss when I’m better.  I will not be out done by a demon as we run from hell hounds.  I’ll show you things that the pizza man never dreamed of,” Dean winked.

“Oh,” Castiel blushed, “I look forward to it.”

 

Once Dean was released all mistletoe was trashed.  Dean shared his first real kiss with Castiel as soon as they got back to the Bunker.  His knees had gone weak and almost forgot his own name.  Castiel had taken it upon himself to learn how to kiss his breath away.  Castiel had to catch Dean after the kiss.  Dean was in a fit of giggles.  Even though he had ended up in the hospital for three days Dean remembered it as one of his favorite Christmases.


End file.
